Star-Crossed Lovers
by nantasyland
Summary: Set in Season 2 between Episode 11 ("The Witch's Quickening") and Episode 12 ("The Fires of Indirsholas"). Morgana falls in love with a prince from a rival kingdom. A stranger learns Merlin's secret and tragedy strikes in Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

Star Crossed Lovers

Chapter 1

Dawn is breaking on the eastern horizon, as the two young men sit quietly on their horses for a moment on the rise overlooking the city of Camelot, stunned by the beauty of the morning sun illuminating the white towers. "Almost there," the dark haired man says to his companion.

"Yes, Sire. Though I must confess my apprehension," the other says. "Magic is not welcome here."

"I know, Mercutio. And I'm sorry to expose you to this danger. But we'll not be here long. I'm eager to return home to woo my lady."

Prince Romulo, the son of King Escalus of Montague, has come to Camelot with his friend Mercutio to try to get information about Camelot's fighting strength and to learn what they can about the defenses of the Citadel.

Montague and Camelot have long been rivals, though not necessarily enemies. King Uther does not approve of Montague's acceptance of magic. Romulo's father has told him that he does not desire war with Camelot, and would rather reconcile their differences amicably, but information was always valuable. Romulo and Mercutio were sent not only to learn what they could about Camelot, but also to see if there was any possibility for a future alliance when the crown prince Arthur takes the throne. Romulo wants to take the measure of the young warrior he's heard so much about.

Mercutio, the older of the two at thirty, with his long blond hair tied bach by a leather cord, is the contrast to Romulo's dark looks, though both are tall and slender with rich brown eyes. They are dressed simply in browns and greens, the better to disguise their status, although Romulo carries himself with the regal bearing of a prince. "Let's go," he commands and spurs his horse forward toward Camelot.

Mercutio follows close behind.

xXx

In Arthur's bedchamber Merlin yanks open the curtains over the eastern window to let the sun stream in as Arthur, still in bed, complains, "It's too early, Merlin. Go away."

"Can't do that, Arthur. You told me to get you up early this morning. Lots to do," Merlin says.

"Fine. Go do it, then."

"Have some breakfast," Merlin says, hands him a bowl with fruit and walks over to the clothes cupboard. "You'll feel better."

Arthur takes an apple from the bowl, and pitches it at the back of Merlin's head. "Hah! You're right; it did make me feel better."

"Ow!" Merlin lifts his hand to rub the back of his head. "Okay, so you're up now. You've got to get dressed."

Arthur gets out of bed, his movement overturning the bowl of fruit on his bed. He crosses to his changing screen and ducks behind it. He pours some water from the pitcher Merlin had left into the basin and scoops his hands into the water to splash on his face. "Why is the water always so cold, Merlin?" he grouses.

"If you got up when I brought it in, it wouldn't be," Merlin retorts, holding out Arthur's red shirt for him to put on. Arthur pulls the tunic over his head, but does not tie it.

Arthur comes out from behind the screen and takes his blue jacket from Merlin, shrugging into it. "I hate these ceremonial events. That circlet that my father insists I wear gives me a headache."

"Well, we all have our burdens to bear, Sire," Merlin says. "Who is coming today?"

"King Urien of Rheged. My father hopes to cement an alliance."

"I thought we had a trade treaty with Rheged?"

"We do, but father is negotiating something additional, I think," Arthur shrugs as he says this. "Let's get to the throne room for the welcoming ceremony for the King and his court," he adds grabbing the thin gold crown Merlin holds out to him. Arthur strides from his room, Merlin following behind.

xXx

The two strangers have arrived in Camelot at last. They have left their horses with Master Seward at the stables and have secured a room at the inn. Glad to be off the road, they are sitting companionably at one of the tables outside The Rising Sun, enjoying a late breakfast in the morning sunshine. Prince Romulo sits with his head resting on his hands, elbows on the table, uninterested in the spectacle of the city. He sighs.

"Out with it, Romulo. What's ailing you?" Mercutio asks in exasperation.

"Fair Rosaline," Romulo answers. "Out of her favor where I am in love."

"Still pining, are you, Romulo?" Mercutio asks with a laugh.

"Were I at home, I could look upon my lady. Is she not fair, Mercutio?"

"Forget her. You're always falling in love." Mercutio predicts with a laugh, "look around and you will find others even more beautiful."

"There can be none such," Romulo laments.

"I'll warrant you'll find another."

Romulo lifts his head and stares as Morgana and Gwen walk by on their way to a shop in the town. "And here she is. God have mercy."

He jumps from his chair and rushes inside the tavern, emerging a moment later with the puzzled innkeeper in tow. "Who is that vision?" he asks, pointing down the street at Morgana.

The innkeeper looks in the direction of Romulo's pointing hand. "That's the King's ward, the Lady Morgana," the innkeeper says. "A bit out of your league, if you don't mind my saying, sir," he adds, taking in Romulo's modest travel clothing. He ducks back into the tavern.

"Ah, Mercutio. I am lost," Romulo moans.

Mercutio laughs again at Romulo's latest predicament. "_Well, Rosaline's forgotten at least_," he thinks.

"Let's get to work," he says, "and see what's going on in fair Camelot." They walk toward the citadel hearing the noise and shouts of men wielding arms on a nearby training field just outside the wall. They find themselves walking toward two other young men, one of whom is burdened with an assortment of battle gear, and they watch them turn left from the gates and head over to a wide field under the ramparts. Romulo and Mercutio follow close behind.

They overhear the imperious voice of a tall, well-muscled blond man wearing chainmail over a red quilted jacket, addressing a gangly dark-haired slightly younger man carrying a load of gear. "Keep up, Merlin. You do know the practice session is today, don't you?"

"Yes, Sire," Merlin replies as he trips and bumps into the other.

"Merlin!" the blond sputters. "Watch where you're going."

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin says, glaring at the other. Then he says, "I don't understand why Uther is having the big feast tonight. Everyone will be tired after the training today with King Urien's men, with another practice planned for tomorrow."

Arthur answers with exaggerated patience, "because, _Merlin_, my father wishes to entertain King Urien in style and to secure the loyalty of his nobles. Come on, hurry up."

"Yes, Arthur."

The two strangers watch Arthur and Merlin cross to the training ground under the ramparts where the knights have started their practice. Mercutio says, "I think that the big feast tonight will be the perfect opportunity to glean some information from drunken lips. We've got to go."

"Do you think the King's ward will be there?" Romulo muses.

"Romulo, focus on our mission!" Mercutio snaps. "But I think we will have to attend in disguise, perhaps as Camelot Knights." Mercutio thinks for a moment, then his eyes turn gold as he incants a quick spell of magic to sneak a couple of red capes over to them, rolling them on the ground as if driven by a wind. None of the knights who are engaged in training exercises notice.

But Merlin, who is sitting on a small bench on the sidelines sharpening a sword, does. He sees the robes tumbling on the ground, and looks up in the direction they are traveling to see Mercutio's eyes glowing gold. He looks at the two strangers speculatively as Mercutio picks up the robes and secretes them behind his back.

Also standing nearby are two young squires, the twins Gareth and Gaheris. Gareth also sees the magic. He turns to his brother, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" answers Gaheris, not taking his eyes off the practice bouts.

"Those two men over there are using magic. I'm sure of it."

Gaheris looks over to the two men, "Who are they?"

"Don't know, but I don't think they're from around here." He turns back to look at the field, "look, there's that idiot Merlin just sitting there. Let's have some fun." Gareth bends down and picks up his water bottle, upending it and letting all the water drain out. "Merlin!" he calls. "Come over here."

Merlin looks up at the sound of his name.

"Merlin, I said to come here," Gareth shouts louder.

Merlin rises reluctantly and walks over to the two boys. Merlin remembers very well his treatment at their hands not too long ago, when the two had first arrived in Camelot. He had been falsely accused of theft by the two, and was publicly flogged. Arthur never found out about it, and Merlin never told him. Now he is distrustful of their motives in calling him over. "What do you want?" he asks when he reaches them.

"Fill this water bottle," Gareth says.

"You can get water just over there from the bucket," retorts Merlin.

"No, I want fresh water. Get it from the pump." Merlin glares at him. "Now, Merlin." Merlin takes the water bottle and leaves to fetch the water, as the boys exchange smiles as they walk away to the other end of the training field.

The practice concludes, and Arthur walks with Sir Leon back to the bench where Merlin had been sitting. He looks around for Merlin, calling for him. Arthur looks at Leon, puzzled by Merlin's absence. "He was here just a few minutes ago," Arthur says to Leon.

"Yeah, I saw him sharpening a sword when I got here. See, here's the sword and whetstone," Leon says.

"Where did he go?" Arthur frets. "I told him to wait here."

He sees Gareth and Gaheris standing nearby and calls them over. "Have you seen Merlin?" he asks the twins.

"Yes, Sire, I saw him walking toward the city gates just a moment ago," offers Gaheris.

"Did he say anything about where he was going?"

"He may have mumbled something about needing to get something to drink. To the tavern, maybe?"

Arthur snorts, "Oh, did he? That idiot. We'll see about that." Arthur storms off angrily.

Leon narrows his eyes and turns to speak to the two squires just as Merlin reappears with Gareth's full water bottle.

"What happened to Arthur?" Merlin asks, seeing the prince stalk away. "Why's he so angry?" He hands the water bottle to Gareth.

"No idea," smiles Gaheris, as he and his brother start to saunter away.

Merlin sighs, and, gathering up Arthur's belongings, hurries off in the direction of the citadel to catch up with Arthur.

Leon barks, "wait a minute." Merlin halts mid-step and looks back, but Leon waves him on. Merlin nods, and resumes walking.

"I was talking to you two." He gestures roughly to the young brothers. "Come with me. You're not nearly finished your practices yet."

The two brothers, twins Gareth and Gaheris of Orkney, had arrived in Camelot just a few months previously with their father, King Lothian, to attend King Uther's peace negotiations with the five kingdoms to forge alliances with Camelot. Under a separate agreement negotiated by their father, the two boys remained in Camelot to squire for the Knights of Camelot. Neither has yet been accepted by a knight to serve as his squire, so they worked and trained for all as needed. Sir Leon has mistrusted them since their arrival. Although he cannot prove it, Leon is convinced that the twins had falsely accused Merlin of theft and planted the dagger as evidence that pointed to his guilt. Merlin suffered brutal punishment at Uther's command, which Leon was forced to oversee. Unless he can prove Merlin's innocence, there is little he can do.

He's observed the twins and feels that they are developing their fighting skills, but are quick to shirk their less pleasant duties. They are bright and cunning, but show aggressive behaviors toward the younger squires and servants. Leon wants to make sure that the two are closely supervised. When he has more proof, he promises himself that he will inform Prince Arthur of his concerns. Now, he says to them, "back to your drills. Then see me for your chores for today."


	2. Chapter 2

Star-Crossed Lovers

Chapter 2

Gwen is helping Morgana with the dress she is wearing to the feast. They are standing near the changing screen from which Morgana had just emerged. Gwen secures the chain in the maroon dress, attaching it around Morgana's neck. Morgana smooths out her hair, making sure the ruby headband is secure.

"You look beautiful, my Lady," Gwen says. "Who are you hoping to enchant?"

"Maybe a tall dark handsome stranger?" Morgana laughs.

"Anyone in particular?"

Morgana is quiet a moment before she answers. "Uther has told me of a suit for my hand from King Urien of Rheged. The feast tonight is in his honor. I've not met him before, but I promised Uther that I would look to like." She pauses again. "Who knows what may unfold tonight?"

xXx

Later that evening, the two young men from Montague, dressed in the purloined capes to disguise themselves, walk through the Citadel gateway into the courtyard to reach the banquet hall.

"Give me the torch," Romulo says to Mercutio. "I will bear the light." He slows his steps as they approach the portico. "I dreamt a dream this day," he confesses.

"And so did I," Mercutio retorts.

"Well, what was yours?"

"That dreamers often lie," Mercutio snorts with laughter.

"Yes, in bed asleep while they do dream things true," Romulo starts to laugh, but stops himself in surprise at what he said, remembering his dream of a beautiful dark haired young woman.

Mercutio laughs again, and says, "Oh, ho! I see Queen Mab has been with you."

"What do you mean?"

"She is the fairies' midwife. She gallops night by night through lover's brains, and then they dream of love. Do you dream of love, Romulo?"

"Of the woman I saw today. Yet, my mind misgives some consequence yet hanging in the stars." He shakes his head. "Let's go, Mercutio. To the feast."

They reach the entrance to the banquet hall. Romulo, puts out the torch, and opens the door to the noise and light. The room is crowded, the seats at the banquet tables full of revelers. Musicians are seated on the dais behind the king and his family, playing robustly, though mostly unheard by the crowd. Morgana, seated to Uther's left, looks up from her meal and sees Romulo and Mercutio enter the room. She catches her breath as she sees the dark haired man gaze at her.

She turns to Prince Urien, who is seated next to her on her other side, and excuses herself with a quiet word. She stands and walks slowly down the length of the room in the shadows, her eyes fixed on the tall dark stranger. She stops Gwen as she passes by holding a platter of bread. "Who is that dark haired man?" she asks her, nodding in Romulo's direction.

Gwen looks over to the entrance of the banquet hall where Mercutio and Romulo are standing. "I don't know, my Lady. He's a stranger to me."

Romulo watches Morgana she walks down the length of the room. His breath catches in his throat. Mercutio glances at him sharply at the sound. "Watch yourself, Romulo. We need to focus on the mission, not go after a girl. Remember who she is."

"I don't care," Romulo says. "Did my heart love till now?"

"Yes, you fool. Many times," Mercutio elbows him.

"Ah, no, Mercutio. For I never saw true beauty till this night." Romulo watches, transfixed, as Morgana stops to speak to a serving maid, appearing to look in his direction as they speak.

Mercutio huffs in frustration. "Be careful, Romulo."

Romulo moves into the shadows on the side, and steps forward to intercept Morgana as she makes her way along the banquet hall. He reaches out, and gently puts his hand on her arm. She gasps aloud, but recovers quickly, looking into his eyes. "Who are you?" she whispers.

"I am a but pilgrim here, my Lady," he smiles. He takes her hand and brings it to his lips. "My name is Romulo."

xXx

Merlin is standing along the opposite wall, holding a pitcher of wine, when he sees Romulo take Morgana's hand. He watches as they talk. Recognizing the other dark haired man as one of the two strangers from earlier in the day who had observed the knights' practice, he starts to go over to them, but is interrupted on his way by Mercutio. "I'd like some more wine, please, if you don't mind."

"Yes, of course, sir. Be right back." He casts another glance over to Morgana and the stranger, and reluctantly moves away.

Merlin fetches a cup and pours some wine for Mercutio, who thanks him and saunters down the length of the hall. Merlin looks after him speculatively. Then he looks back to where the dark haired man and Morgana had been standing and sees that they have gone. He looks around and sees Morgana return to her seat at the head table, gently touching her lips with her hand, her eyes alight with wonder.

xXx

Later that night, Mercutio and Romulo steal back in to the Citadel, so Romulo can meet Morgana. Romulo asks a passing servant where Morgana's quarters are. He is directed up the broad staircase. Romulo climbs the stairs as Mercutio goes back outside to the stairs leading down to the courtyard to wait for Romulo. Romulo stands in the shadows behind the griffon statue in the hall with the circular stairs leading to a small balcony.

He is unsure whether to climb the last few stairs to go to Morgana's chambers when she appears on the balcony. He sees her turn back to address someone behind her and hears her say, "Just getting some air, Gwen. Back in a moment." Morgana leans on the balcony, sighs, and bows her head. "Oh, Romulo," she murmurs to herself. She shakes her head as if to clear it, and descends the short circular staircase, crossing the hall to the window. Opening the window, she leans her head out and takes a deep breath of air.

"Morgana," Romulo says quietly. She jumps at the sound of a voice from the shadows and looks around.

"I've heard you speak but a few words, yet I know that voice. Are you not Romulo, and a Montague?"

"I will be neither, fair maid, if you so wish it," he says, bowing, as he steps into the light to join her at the window.

"Why did you come back here? The King will kill you if he finds you here."

"The dark of the night will hide me."

Morgana turns to face him, and he takes both of her hands in his, his deep brown eyes smiling into hers. He raises her hand to his mouth for a kiss, then lowering it again, he bends down to touch his lips to hers gently, sweetly. She trembles with the sensation, closes her eyes and offers her lips to him in welcome.

xXx

Merlin is on his way to meet up with Arthur, when he pauses for a moment, just above and behind King Bruta's statue at the base of the steps, to lift his eyes to the starry night. He takes in a deep breath of the spring air, and rolls his tired shoulders to relieve their tightness.

Mercutio appears at the top of the stairs, coming out through the double doors. "Where's your friend?" Merlin calls out, startling Mercutio, who slowly walks down the steps toward Merlin.

"Inside," Mercutio answers when he reaches Merlin on the stairway, and stands on the step next to him, facing him.

"You know, she's the king's ward." Merlin says to Mercutio. "He won't take it well if he were to see her talking to a stranger. You're not Urien's men. Who are you?"

"No one you need concern yourself with. I'll warn my friend."

"I want to talk to him. He needs to understand."

"Ha! I'll conjure him for you, shall I? 'Romulo! Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh.'" Mercutio laughs as he waves his hand in the air above his head.

"You have magic," Merlin says quietly.

"What? No, I didn't mean I could literally conjure him," Mercutio stammers out.

"Maybe, maybe not," answers Merlin. "But I saw you use magic earlier today, when you summoned the cloaks to you." He gestures to Mercutio's shoulders, and pauses, "I won't tell anyone. Not that they'd believe me anyway. They never do."

Mercutio retorts, "That's not surprising around here, from what I've seen."

"What do you mean?"

"The royals and nobles live in a different world, don't they?" Mercutio asks. "They don't even _see_ the servants who make their lives possible. How do you stand it?"

"It's my job," Merlin answers simply. "But be careful. Seriously. If you are caught using magic here, you will be executed."

"So, how have you avoided it all these years, Emrys?" Mercutio asks. Merlin gasps.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice rings out in the courtyard. Merlin jumps at the sound, caught off guard by Mercutio's question, and aware that he needs to respond quickly to Arthur, especially since Arthur was inexplicably angry with him earlier today. "MERLIN!" He comes out from behind the statue and runs down the last few steps into the courtyard to reach Arthur, glancing back at Mercutio.


	3. Chapter 3

Star-Crossed Lovers

Chapter 3

After Morgana's secluded meeting with Romulo, Gwen is helping Morgana prepare for bed, brushing her hair at the dressing table. Morgana sighs as she puts down the mirror she had been holding.

"What is it, my Lady?"

"Oh, Gwen. I don't know what to do. Tonight I met Prince Urien at the feast."

"Yes, you mentioned that Uther had hoped to form an alliance with Urien by your marriage," Gwen says. "What was he like? Did you like him?"

"He was okay, but not the man of my dreams." Morgana picks up the mirror again, and touches her lips with her other hand as she gazes at her reflection. "But I met him at the feast as well."

"Who?"

"The tall dark stranger." She laughs softly, setting the mirror on the table. "His name is Romulo. And he's a Montague."

"How was he there?" Gwen is surprised. "It's a dangerous game he's playing at."

"More than you know. He came back here tonight." Morgana turns to face Gwen. "I love him, and have promised to marry him."

"Morgana, you can't!" Gwen exclaims. "What about Uther? He'll never allow it."

"That's why it must be secret. Please, Gwen, you must help me," Morgana says, reaching for Gwen's hand.

"Are you sure, my Lady? You've only just met."

"Yes. I am sure. I can feel it." Morgana frowns. "I can't explain it. It's like we are connected somehow."

"Oh, Morgana. What do you need me to do?"

"Go speak to Geoffrey of Monmouth tomorrow morning about hand fasting, then find Romulo to arrange the time," Morgana begs. "I have to join Uther in the throne room in the morning for weekly petitions, so I can't go myself."

"Where should I find him?"

"He's staying at The Rising Sun." Morgana presses Gwen's hand to her cheek. "Thank you, Gwen."

xXx

"Thank you, Sir Geoffrey," Gwen says with relief as she closes the door behind her. As she had promised Morgana the night before, Gwen had sought out Geoffrey of Monmouth for his help in the hand fasting for Morgana. He had tried to talk her out of it for Morgana's behalf, but ultimately he had agreed. Gwen leaves his chambers and walks quickly through the courtyard to make her way to The Rising Sun to find Romulo.

She discovers him near the tavern talking to Mercutio. She walks up to the two men and asks, "can you tell me where I might find Romulo?"

Mercutio and Romulo exchange a glance. Romulo says with a laugh, "I am the youngest of that name."

"I am Guinevere, the Lady Morgana's maid. She bade me find you to tell you of the arrangements for the hand fasting." Gwen stammers in confusion. "This afternoon at 3, sir. She shall be at Geoffrey of Monmouth's chambers."

"Thank you, Guinevere. I will meet her there."

Gwen ducks her head in acknowledgment and scurries back toward the citadel.

Romulo looks after her, then saunters off, lost in his own daydream.

"Romulo!" Mercutio calls after him.

"I'll see you later," Romulo gives a wave as he turns the corner.

xXx

After his conversation with Gwen, Geoffrey goes to Uther to tell him of Morgana's plans. He knows that the King hears petitions from the citizens of Camelot this morning, and directs his steps to the throne room. Only a few remain to be heard, and he waits patiently. Arthur and Morgana occupy their normal places on either side of the King. As petitions are heard, Uther would often invite their opinions as he considers the requests and makes his decisions.

After the last decision is rendered, the hall empties. Arthur jumps from his chair to make his escape from the throne room. ""I'm late to training, father," he apologizes for his haste.

Arthur strides down the length of the chamber, grabbing Merlin by the arm as he passes him. Merlin stumbles at the haste with which Arthur propels him forward. "Let's go, Merlin. Get your feet organized and move."

"Why? I'm not in a hurry," Merlin whines, "to go train."

"We need to pick up my armor first. So, yes. You are in a hurry." The two men walk quickly out of the throne room, Merlin a half step behind Arthur.

The King acknowledges Geoffrey and gives him leave to speak. Geoffrey looks at Morgana, who has just risen from her chair to Uther's left and is making her way across the room to the doors at the far end.

"Your majesty," he begins, licking his lips anxiously, suddenly uneasy with the news he is about to impart.

"Yes, Sir Geoffrey, what is it?" Uther inquires tiredly. It's been a long boring morning, dealing with petty disputes and problems.

"It concerns the Lady Morgana, my Lord."

"What about her?"

"Her maidservant came to my chambers this morning to ask me to perform a hand fasting ceremony for her this afternoon."

"For the maid?" Uther asks incredulously. "Why bring this to me?"

"No, my Lord. For Lady Morgana."

"What?" He shouts at Morgana as she is leaving the hall, "Morgana! Come back here!"

She halts at the entry and turns to look at him. With Geoffrey in tow, Uther charges down the length of the room to confront Morgana. "What are you doing?" he grabs her arm angrily.

"Let go of me," she tries to escape his grip, glaring at Geoffrey. "You told him!"

"I'm sorry, my Lady, I could not let you do this behind the King's back," Geoffrey apologizes.

"You had no right. I am a woman grown, not a child," Morgana fumes.

"Then stop acting like one," Uther retorts. "How dare you allow a stranger to Camelot to seduce you!"

"He did nothing but be who he is," she answers him. "I will marry him or none."

"You will do as I say," Uther spits out between his clenched teeth. "The marriage to Prince Urien of Rheged has been arranged and will take place tomorrow."

"No! I refuse!" Morgana cries. "You cannot force me to marry him against my will. I would rather die."

"You will go to your chambers and remain there until you leave to marry the Prince," Uther threatens as he shoves her toward the door. "I will put a stop to this foolishness and have this man arrested. What time is he expected, Geoffrey?"

"At three this afternoon, my Lord."

"He'll meet knights of Camelot, not my ward, at your chambers," Uther declares. "A cell in the dungeon will keep him away from Morgana until she's safely married."

Morgana runs and escapes from the throne room before Uther has time to call a guard to escort her to her own chambers. She runs almost blindly through the hallways, out the doors into the courtyard without a firm idea where she's headed. She just knows she must find Romulo. She doesn't see him at the tavern or anywhere in the town.

She halts for a few moments to rest and catch her breath, looking around to see where she is. She's in front of the apothecary. She stands still, thinking hard. She wants to avoid the marriage to Urien, maybe an answer lies within the shop – some kind of a sleeping potion so Uther thinks she's fallen ill? Before she can change her mind, Morgana pushes open the door to the shop and greets the proprietor.

"Lady Morgana," he says with a welcoming smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I am in search of something that will make me appear to have fallen unconscious, so that I will be asleep for a couple of days. Is there something like that?"

"Why do you want such a thing?"

"I want the king to think that I am too ill to marry," she confesses.

"But that might only delay the wedding. If he thinks you have died, on the other hand . . ."

"What . . .?"

"I have a potion that will feign the appearance of death, but will wear off naturally after 24 hours."

"Yes. I'll do it. Please give it to me." She hands him the few coins that she had in her pocket when she ran from the citadel. "Is this enough?"

"Yes, my Lady. It will do. Now, drink the potion all at once when you are ready. It is very fast acting. When you awake, you will have a headache for a while, but it will wear off."

Morgana pockets the small flask, thanks the apothecary, and quickly leaves his shop. She walks briskly to the tavern, and speaks to the innkeeper to leave word for Romulo not to go to Geoffrey of Monmouth's chambers as arranged. She writes a quick note to let him know of the deception with the potion and assure him that she will awake after 24 hours. Leaving the note with the innkeeper, she makes him promise to tell no one but Romulo. Satisfied that she's done all she could, Morgana walks back through the town up to the Citadel, lost in thought.

"Lady Morgana," Sir Leon says, startling her from her reverie. "You must come with me."

"Leon, what do you mean?"

The King has sent me to find you and to escort you to your chambers. I'm sorry, my Lady."


	4. Chapter 4

Star-Crossed Lovers

Chapter 4

Arthur and Merlin are walking through the courtyard on their way to the training ground. Merlin is carrying Arthur's armor and sword. He drops a vambrace and nearly loses his grip on the rest of his load, rattling the armor and poking Arthur with the sword as he bends to retrieve the fallen piece.

"Oi! Watch it!" Arthur yelps.

"Sorry, Sire." Arthur looks over at the clatter and sees what Merlin is carrying.

"Merlin, you idiot, can you not remember what is needed for tournament practice?" Arthur says. "Where's my shield?

"Sorry, Sire." Merlin says again. "You had gotten it so banged up yesterday that I had to take it to the armorer for repair."

"Well, where is it, then?"

"I'll go fetch it right now, shall I? Here." Merlin dumps the items he had been carrying on the ground in front of Arthur. "You can manage this lot, can't you?"

Arthur looks at the pile in disbelief as Merlin strolls away. He raises his head, about to call Merlin back when he sees Gareth following and changes his mind. "Gareth, help me with this," he calls. "After we get to the practice grounds, find your brother and both of you work with Sir Leon."

"Yes, Sire." Gareth throws Merlin an angry glance, jealous of Merlin's easy manner with the prince. Arthur continues on to the practice ground with Gareth carrying his armor, as Merlin hurries to the armorer to fetch the shield he failed to get earlier.

xXx

On his way back from the armorer, Merlin halts when he sees Mercutio sitting on a bench near the tavern reading from a small book. He wants to ask about his comment from the night before. He sets down the package he is carrying, and reaches out with his hand for Mercutio's shoulder to capture his attention.

Mercutio startles at the touch and looks up at Merlin questioningly.

"Who are you? What do you know of Emrys?" Merlin asks quietly, looking around to see if they might be overheard.

Mercutio looks at him steadily, "you are known to us all. The Druids have long been welcome in the kingdom where I live, and magic is practiced freely."

"That can't happen in Camelot while Uther is king," Merlin sighs, "but when Arthur is King, that day will come, I am sure of it."

"Emrys, you must be careful until then."

"Yes. But call me Merlin. It is my name here."

"Yes, of course, I understand." The blond man says. "I am Mercutio. I am here in Camelot with Prince Romulo, from Montague."

Before Merlin can answer, Gaheris and Gareth approach from the direction of the lower town on their way to join the knights at practice. They overhear Mercutio and glance at each other: information to be used at another time and place. Instead they stop, pleased they have interrupted Merlin's conversation.

"So, Merlin," Gareth sneers," where's Arthur's shield?"

"Didn't Gareth hear him tell you to fetch it a short while ago?" adds Gaheris.

"The whereabouts of Arthur's shield are his concern, not yours," Merlin answers back. "Stay out of his business."

Gaheris slaps Merlin hard across the mouth, breaking his lip, "I've heard you have a smart mouth! This will shut you up."

Mercutio steps forward putting his hand on Gaheris's chest to object to his treatment. "That was uncalled for."

"Who are you to tell us how to treat a servant?" Gareth demands.

Feeling protective of Merlin, Mercutio says, "I will teach you how to behave honorably."

The twins both reach for their swords, as does Mercutio. They circle warily, swords drawn. Merlin hovers nearby, anxiously watching the twins. Mercutio is the more experienced fighter, and easily parries left and right as the two younger men slash wildly. He fights both of them vigorously, his defensive maneuvers becoming more aggressive as he assesses the boys' skills and weaknesses.

"_This can't go on_," Merlin thinks. "_No good will come of it no matter who wins_." Merlin springs forward to get in the middle to prevent the fight from becoming a bloodbath. He shouts at them, "wait! Stop! This is all my fault."

His intervention brings him between Mercutio and Gareth, grabbing at Mercutio to pull him away. His action blocks Mercutio's parry. Gareth lunges forward and stabs Mercutio in his side under Merlin's arm. "No! You've killed him, you fool!" Merlin shouts at Gareth.

Tossing a warning look at Merlin, Gaheris grabs his brother's arm and they both hurry away.

Mercutio falls, dragging Merlin with him as he clutches Merlin's jacket. They land hard, Merlin breaking his fall as best he can. Mercutio is bleeding heavily from his wound. Merlin looks around frantically for someone to help, but sees no one. He grunts with the effort of lifting Mercutio to a standing position. Mercutio is conscious, but barely. Supported by Merlin's shoulder, he staggers in the direction that Merlin pulls him. The package with Arthur's shield is forgotten.

It's not far to Gaius's chambers where Merlin knows help awaits. Merlin calls out to Gaius when they reach the steps, and Gaius appears at the top.

"Merlin?" he says, as he peers down the dimly lit staircase.

"Gaius, please come help me. He's been badly injured in a swordfight."

Gaius descends the stairs, and lends his shoulder to support Mercutio as they slowly, painfully, climb the steps to the physician's rooms. They lead Mercutio to the bed in the center of the room, and Gaius gives him a draft to ease his pain and make him sleep. Gaius immediately gets to work, ordering Merlin to fetch the instruments and ointments he will need. At Gaius's order, Merlin runs to fetch fresh water. When he return, he and Gaius work together to repair the damage caused by Gareth's sword.

When Gaius is satisfied that nothing more can be done, he asks, "what happened, Merlin? Who is this man?"

xXx

After the fight, Gaheris and Gareth do not head over to the practice area as Arthur had ordered. Instead, the go to the council chamber to see the King. When the guards open the doors to announce the twins, he King is seated at the table, reading a document, others scattered on the table in front of him near the quill and inkwell. Sir Leon is standing opposite from where the King is seated, with several parchments in his hand. Gareth and Gaheris enter nervously.

"What is it?" Uther asks, looking up from the document he is holding.

"Your Majesty, I've killed a sorcerer and a spy," Gareth declares proudly.

"Have you indeed?" Uther says, bored. "How do you know?"

Gaheris answers, "We saw them near the training grounds yesterday, watching the knights and the prince practice. And he has magic. I saw him use it."

Gareth continues his story, "I overheard him today say that his name is Mercutio and he and his companion were from Montague."

"And Merlin knows. I saw him talking to the man, near the tavern." Gaheris adds, "that's why we challenged the stranger."

"Find Arthur's servant," Uther commands the guards "bring him here. And someone fetch Arthur."

Gaheris says, "we fought him, both of us, and would have defeated him fairly, had Merlin not intervened."

"The serving boy jumped in front of me to protect the sorcerer, but I stabbed him and killed him," Gareth confesses.

Uther is furious and rails at Arthur when he arrives, "Were you aware that your servant is consorting with spies and sorcerers?"

"What, _Merlin_? You can't be serious."

"He was seen, and overheard, talking to a stranger near the tavern," Uther shouts.

"The tavern. Of course," Arthur says angrily. "He was supposed to go get my shield."

xXx

After seeing to Mercutio with Gaius, Merlin goes back to where the swordfight took place to find the package with Arthur's shield that he had left there. He's relieved to see that it's still on the ground where he had dropped it in his haste to convey Mercutio away safely. Merlin picks it up and then, as he turns back to head to the practice fields to bring Arthur the shield, the guards stop him. They grab him roughly and march him into the citadel to the council room. He is forced to his knees, dropping the package containing the shield, near the end of the table in front of the King. He looks over at a glowering Arthur who is standing to the King's right.

Uther questions him. "Whom were you talking to at the tavern?"

"What? When?" Merlin stammers.

"These two squires said that they saw you in conversation with a stranger they believe to be an enemy spy and a sorcerer. You tried to intervene when they challenged him. It was only because of Gareth's skill with a sword that the sorcerer was killed. Why were you helping the spy? Why were you consorting with a sorcerer?" Uther looms over Merlin, shouting.

Merlin cringes visibly, "No, Sire. I didn't . . . I wasn't! I was walking by the tavern on my way back from the armorer with the shield for Arthur. The stranger stopped me to, to . . . erm" he flounders, "ask directions to the Darkling Woods. I didn't know who he was until he gave me his name."

"I should have you executed for this!" Uther thunders at Merlin. "Consorting with a sorcerer is against the law."

"A sorcerer? Who? Wait, no! Please. Let me explain!" Merlin looks frantically at Arthur. "Here's the shield. I have it." He gestures to it and reaches forward to pick it up. One of the guards kicks his hand away from the package and picks it up to hand to Arthur.

Despite his displeasure with Merlin, Arthur steps up and says, "Father, Merlin is a loyal servant. I trust him. Surely, a passing conversation doesn't merit such punishment. Maybe an afternoon in the stocks will teach him not to talk so freely to strangers."

"Take him out," Uther commands the guards with a dismissive gesture. "And secure him in the stocks. We'll decide further punishment later."

The guards grab Merlin by his arms, pulling him up from the floor and march him out of the room. He looks back at Arthur.

"Now, who is the other man?" Uther asks the twins.

Gaheris answers, "I heard the sorcerer call him Prince Romulo."

"Yes, of Montague," Gareth contributes.

"Who?" Arthur is puzzled.

"This man is the one Morgana met at the feast and says she loves and wants to marry." Uther tells him. "And I know exactly where he can be found this afternoon."


	5. Chapter 5

Star-Crossed Lovers

Chapter 5

Romulo never got Morgana's message. Now he is anxiously pacing the hallway outside Geoffrey of Monmouth's chambers. He is certain that he's not late, but there's been no sign of Morgana. He had spent the past few hours sitting on a bench watching the knights and squires training. He would have welcomed the opportunity to spar with Prince Arthur, to test his skills against that of the fabled warrior prince. Such a chance was not offered, however, so he sat solely as a spectator, quiet and unobserved. Now, he is waiting for his betrothed so they can be hand fasted.

He is startled by the sound of heavy footsteps coming around the corner from the adjacent corridor. These are not the quick light steps he anticipated from Morgana, but the tread of several pairs of boots.

"Seize him!" he hears as strong arms grab him roughly and propel him down the corridor.

"Wait! What is this?"

"By order of the King, you are under arrest," one of the knights holding him declares. "We are to bring you to him."

"Wait a minute. Why? I've done nothing."

"That's for the King to decide."

xXx

The knights bring Romulo into the throne room to stand before Uther. The room is empty of courtiers. Uther is seated in his throne, with Arthur seated to his right. Prince Urien and Geoffrey of Monmouth are standing near the dais.

"Who are you?" Uther demands.

"I am Prince Romulo of Montague," Romulo answers clearly and with pride. "I came in peace with my friend and now seek only the hand of your ward in marriage."

"Your friend is dead," Uther snarls. "And you will never marry Morgana."

"No! That can't be."

"Your friend was a sorcerer and was justly killed by one of our squires. How do I know you are not a sorcerer? How do I know you haven't used an enchantment on my ward?"

"But I haven't, Your Majesty," Romulo stammers. "I am no sorcerer. We simply met and fell in love."

"In love," Uther says mockingly. "At first sight? I don't believe that. You must be after something. What is it?" Uther stands and walks over to Romulo.

"Nothing. Only Morgana. She is all."

"You shall not have her. She is pledged to another."

"No! She has given her pledge to me," Romulo pleads.

"You must have bewitched her. I should have you executed for that!" Uther shouts at him.

Arthur steps forward. "Father," he starts. "We don't know that he's a sorcerer. He's a prince and deserves at least some measure of respect and protection while within our borders. Perhaps we should simply banish him from the kingdom. If we execute him, there will surely be a war with Montague."

"Guards, take him to the cells," Uther commands. "He will stay there until I decide his fate."

Romulo is taken from the room. "_I am fortune's fool!"_ he thinks.

xXx

Morgana is a prisoner in her own rooms. She paces its length, anxious for any news about Romulo. She had sent Gwen to the tavern to see if Romulo received her message, and now waits for her return. She has hidden the small bottle with the death-sleep potion in her dressing table. Gwen doesn't know about it.

At the knock on the door, she calls out, "enter." The guard posted outside her door opens it and a servant walks in bearing a tray with food.

"Your supper, milady," the servant says, crossing the room to place the tray on the table. She bobs a curtsy and makes a swift exit.

"Thank you," Morgana says distractedly to the retreating back. She sits at the table and stares at the food, utterly without appetite to eat. She jumps to her feet at the sound of the commotion at the door. "Please let me in," Gwen's voice rings out. "Morgana!"

Morgana crosses the room to open the door. "Let my maidservant in, please. I need her to attend me."

The guards look at each other, but allow Gwen to enter. Gwen rushes in to grasp Morgana. "He's been taken to the cells!" she cries.

Morgana moans, "Noooo!"

Gwen talks soothingly to her. "Uther captured him at Geoffrey of Monmouth's chambers."

"What happened?"

"He never got your message. The innkeeper never saw him."

Gwen comforts a sobbing Morgana, stroking her hair. "What is Uther going to do with him?"

"I heard from a guard that he may execute him for using enchantments," Gwen says. At that moment, Uther sweeps into the room, with Urien of Rheged and Geoffrey of Monmouth a few steps behind. Arthur follows them into the room.

"How dare you!" Morgana shrieks at him, leaping to her feet and confronting him. She lunges forward and raises her fists to hit him. He easily captures her hands and holds her firmly. She struggles with him.

"Morgana!" Uther shouts. "Control yourself and listen to me."

"No! You are a tyrant!"

Holding her firmly by her wrists, Uther says through clenched teeth, "you will marry Urien tomorrow, or your lover will be executed the day after. Your choice will decide his fate."

"No! If I cannot marry Romulo, I will marry no one. I will never marry!" she sobs.

"You foolish child." Uther shoves her hands away and she stumbles backward, sobbing. She flings herself onto her bed. Gwen rushes over to comfort her, glaring back at Uther.

"Tomorrow morning, you will be wed." He and the others leave her chambers. Arthur hesitates on the doorway, but giving a last glance back at Morgana, he makes his exit as well.

xXx

"Thank you, Sire," Merlin says to Arthur as he lays a tray with Arthur's supper on the table.

He had hurried into the citadel after his release from the stocks in order to fetch Arthur's meal, not taking the time to wash or change his tunic. He stares down at the table, not looking at Arthur across the room. His throat feels tight. "The King would have had me executed."

Arthur sighs and rises from his desk to walk to the table for his supper. He pauses near where Merlin is fussing with the plates and cutlery on the table, reaching out a hand to still Merlin's nervous movements. Merlin looks at him in response to the touch. "What were you doing, Merlin?" Arthur asks. "Who was that man?" Arthur removes his hand, waiting for Merlin's reply.

"He was a friend of Prince Romulo's."

"Was he a sorcerer?"

"Who, Prince Romulo?" Merlin asks with wide-eyed innocence.

"No, you idiot. The other man. The one you were seen talking to at the tavern."

Merlin thinks for a moment before answering. "_Can Arthur be trusted with the truth?"_ He searches Arthur's face for a clue to his thoughts. His mouth is dry as he says, looking down at the table again, "yes, I think so."

Arthur sighs again, heavily. "Well, then. It's a good thing he's dead then, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sire." Merlin swallows hard and feels he can breathe again. "Why was your father so angry and upset?"

"Apparently Morgana has refused to marry King Urien, says she has fallen in love with this Prince Romulo and will marry only him."

"When did this all happen?"

"Love at first sight. At the feast, I think."

"I saw them," Merlin says, wonderingly. "She spoke with him in the shadows, and he kissed her hand."

"And now he's in the cells. He was captured outside of Geoffrey on Monmouth's chambers waiting to meet Morgana to be hand fasted." Arthur shakes his head and sits down at the table. Merlin pours him a goblet of wine.

xXx

Later that night, Gwen is preparing Morgana for bed, helping her out of her day gown. "What are you going to do?" she asks.

"I cannot marry Urien." Morgana ducks her head into her nightdress and pulls it down, sitting on her bed. "Gwen," Morgana says, "leave me to myself tonight." She rests her head on the bedpost.

"Are you sure, my Lady?"

"Yes. Let me now be left alone."

"Goodnight, my Lady," Gwen says as she leaves Morgana's rooms reluctantly.

Morgana looks at the door as it closes behind her maidservant. "Farewell. Gods know when we shall meet again," she whispers. "My dismal scene I needs must act alone."

Morgana jumps off the bed and walks across the room to her dressing table to retrieve the vial of sleeping potion that the apothecary had given her. She lifts it to the light and sees how the color reflects it. "Come, vial." She lifts it to her lips, then pauses as she lowers it again, "what if this mixture doesn't work? Am I to be married tomorrow morning?" She takes a step to the window, and looks out onto the courtyard, as if willing her sight to reach into the cells to see Romulo. She leans her head against the pane of glass, tears filling her eyes. She lifts the bottle again, shaking it. "No, no, this shall forbid it."

She drains the flask. "Romulo, Romulo! Here's drink. I drink to you!" She collapses to the floor underneath the window, clutching the empty vial in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Star-Crossed Lovers

Chapter 6

In the morning, Gwen enters Morgana's rooms, calling out, "Morgana?" as she crosses the room to the bed, looking around. She sees Morgana crumpled on the floor near the window. "Morgana!" she screams as she runs desperately to her mistress. She crouches on the floor next to her, and touches her head. Morgana is still, so still. Gwen sits, and cradles Morgana's head in her lap, crying out for the guards.

"Go find Gaius," she cries, tears streaking her face. "Hurry!"

She is still there rocking on the floor, cradling Morgana's head when Gaius arrives with Merlin trailing behind carrying the medicine bag. "What happened?" Gaius says as he kneels on the floor next to Gwen.

"I don't know. I came in just now and found her like this."

"What's she holding in her hand?" Merlin asks Gwen, pointing as he sets down Gaius's medicine bag beside the older man.

Gaius opens Morgana's fist and takes out the vial, sniffing it. "Poison."

"Oh, no!" Gwen cries. "She's taken her own life!" She rocks Morgana gently, "Oh my poor Morgana."

"Merlin, lift her and place her on the bed so I can examine her." Gwen reluctantly lets go of Morgana and allows Merlin to pick her up to carry her to her bed. Gwen jumps to her feet, ready to follow Merlin across the room, when she pauses realizing the Gaius needs assistance to rise. She gives him a hand, and he smiles at her gratefully. He eases his stiff legs, and crosses the room to the bed. He lifts Morgana's eyelids, and checks for a heartbeat or a breath. He sits heavily on the bed beside her as he gasps aloud, "she's dead."

Hovering nearby, Gwen covers her face with her hands, fresh tears streaking down. "No. Can't be. Oh no, Morgana!"

"Merlin, get the King," Gaius orders, and Merlin hastens from the room.

Merlin finds the King in the council chambers. Uther is holding a document, reviewing it with King Urien of Rheged, who is standing next to him near the head of the long table. Arthur is seated at the table across from them. All three look up surprised as Merlin rushes into the room. He freezes.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur says impatiently. "We're in the middle of a private conversation. You know the meaning of private, don't you?"

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry, but you have to come. It's Morgana."

"Well, is she ready for her wedding?" Uther inquires.

"No, Sire. She's dead," Merlin blurts out, not thinking clearly.

"Merlin, is this some kind of a bad joke? If it is, it isn't funny." Arthur is suddenly angry.

Uther leaves his spot near the table, and advances toward Merlin. "Have you lost your mind?" He grabs Merlin by his shoulders and shakes him. "Where is Morgana?"

Merlin cowers under Uther's onslaught and says, "In her chambers, please come. Gaius sent me. She's taken her own life."

"No! Morgana would never do that!" Uther hisses at Merlin.

Urien drops the parchment that he had been holding, and says to Uther, "I shall take my leave, Uther. Be she dead or alive, there will be no wedding today." He stalks out of the room.

In a fury, Uther rails at Merlin, "that boy she said she loved will pay for this with his life. If she is dead, then he will be executed when she is laid to rest." Uther thrusts Merlin aside and storms out of the council room.

Merlin stumbles into the door, regaining his balance with difficulty. He looks up. "Arthur," he says, "I'm sorry. She's gone." Arthur rushes from the room after his father. Merlin follows.

xXx

That evening, just as it is getting dark, Merlin rescues Romulo. He isn't at all sure, but he thinks that Arthur wanted him to do this. He reflects on their conversation earlier that day.

Arthur had been training hard, beating at the straw dummy with his broadsword in fury. Merlin watched as he lashed out with his anger and his pain. They had returned to Arthur's chambers that afternoon after the training session, and Merlin had helped Arthur out of his armor and chainmail.

"Shall I bring up water for a bath, Sire?" Merlin had asked, carrying Arthur's chainmail to deposit on the chest near the door.

"No, Merlin. I don't want it. You can go."

"Would you like some supper?"

"No, I couldn't eat a thing."

Merlin hovered near the door, hesitant, at a loss what to do. "Arthur, I am so sorry. No one knew what she had planned. You know how stubborn and independent she could be. She saw no other way out of the terrible choice that Uther had given her."

"Yet the choice she made was equally terrible." Arthur sat down heavily in a chair next to his table, his hand rubbing his temples. Merlin walked over and filled a goblet of water for him. Arthur nodded his thanks, and took a drink. "But as terrible as it was, I don't think that Romulo deserves to die for it."

"What do you mean?" Merlin set the pitcher down, and looked at Arthur with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well, he was locked in the cells, under threat of death. He did nothing to encourage her choice. He is not a sorcerer who enchanted a giddy girl," Arthur said pensively. "I think he really loved her. He was there, at Geoffrey's chambers, waiting for her to be hand fasted, when the guards came to arrest him. He was honorable."

"But the King has commanded his execution. Can you not convince him to set him free?"

"I wish I could, if only to avoid a war with Montague. There has been enough death. First his friend that Gareth killed, and now Morgana. It's too much."

"Yes," Merlin agreed softly.

"He should be allowed to return home safely," Arthur continued as if Merlin hadn't spoken. Arthur stood up suddenly, removed his belt with the keys on a metal loop, and dropped it carelessly on the table. He looked at Merlin pointedly and said, "I will be back in a short while." As he walked quickly from the room, Arthur had looked back at him with an unreadable expression. "You can go, Merlin," he had said.

Now Merlin is standing on the staircase peering over the railing at the guards outside the entrance to the cells, trying to decide how to make his way past them. He's reluctant to use magic, but has no other means of diversion to allow him to pass by unnoticed and to bring Romulo out. He takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders and holds out his right hand. His eyes glow gold as he utters a spell to induce sleep and forgetfulness. The guards below slowly lower their heads onto the table they are sitting near.

Merlin exhales with relief, and makes his way down the steps. He uses one of the keys from the belt that Arthur had left on the table to open Romulo's cell. Romulo sits in the far corner, with his head resting on his bent knees. He lifts his head at the sound of the key in the lock and looks impassively at Merlin.

Merlin stands in the open doorway and says, "I'm Prince Arthur's servant, Merlin, and I'm here to rescue you. You're going to have to trust me." He smiles wanly, trying to reassure, and steps over to Romulo to offer him a hand up. Romulo takes it and rises to his feet.

"Mercutio lives," Merlin says. "I'm going to take you to him."

"And what of Morgana? How does she fare?"

Merlin shudders in a deep breath, reluctant to speak. "Ah, Prince Romulo. I am sorry, so sorry," Merlin says grief stricken. "She . . ."

"What!" Romulo cries. "Tell me, now!" He clutches Merlin's jacket in dread.

"She's dead. She took her own life rather than marry another man." Merlin reaches out with his hands to support Romulo when he staggers backward at the news. "We must go now. Quickly."

Merlin leads a dazed Romulo out of the cell, past the guards, and up the stairs. He's relieved that his spell has held and the guards still slumber. They will awaken with no recollection of having fallen asleep.

Silently they cross the courtyard without encountering any other guards. At the stairs leading to Gaius's chambers, Merlin stops and tells Romulo about the incident with the squires. "He was stabbed under my arm as I tried to stop the engagement. The squires and everyone else think he is dead, but Gaius saved him. He is weak, but he will live and will be able to travel soon."

"Why have you done this?" Romulo asks.

"His secret needed to be protected."

Romulo nods gratefully; Mercutio is his friend.

Merlin mounts the stairs, with Romulo close behind. Once in the physician's chambers, Merlin indicates the steps to his room, where Mercutio is resting. He reaches out with his hand to stop Romulo in his rush to cross the room. "We need to get you out of Camelot. I will take you, and then when Mercutio is ready, I will bring him to you."

Romulo nods. He turns to face Merlin. "Where is Morgana?"

"No. It's too dangerous." Merlin drops his hand.

"Where is Morgana?" Romulo is desperate, his face a mask of grief.

"In her chambers, but you can't go to her. You must save yourself. Uther will have you executed."

Romulo says, his throat tight, "I must say goodbye to her."

Merlin nods. "And then you'll leave Camelot?"

"Yes," Romulo agrees. "Forever."

"Okay. Go talk to Mercutio. I will get some food and water for your journey. I'll be right back."

Romulo crosses the room and mounts the few steps to open the door to see his friend. A short while later, when Romulo comes down the steps, Merlin still had not returned. Romulo looks around the room, then walks to the shelf on the wall with its numerous small bottles and vials of medicinal potions. He rummages through them and takes one of the two vials of hemlock that he sees on the shelf. He leaves Gaius's chambers, clutching the vial, his face streaked with tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Star-Crossed Lovers

Chapter 7

Romulo sneaks into Morgana's rooms. He had stayed in the shadows as he made his way from Gaius's chambers around the courtyard to the stairs. There were no guards posted at the entrance to the citadel or at her door. He enters her room, where she is laid out on her bed, ready to be removed for her funeral. Tall candles burn in candelabra positioned at the corners of her bed. She's dressed in the white gown that would have been her wedding dress, the beading catching the light. She is pale and lifeless, but beautiful still.

Romulo walks to the bedchamber and stands motionless by the side of the bed. His breath catches in his throat as he regards her. "Ah, dear Morgana, why are you still so fair?" he whispers, achingly.

He moves rapidly, climbing onto the bed next to her. He sits, with his back against the headboard, and pulls her into his embrace. He strokes her cheek with his hand and he memorizes her features. Clutching her to him he cries out, "eyes, look your last; arms, take your last embrace." He kisses her gently.

He stretches out next to her on the bed, still holding her close. "Here with you will I set up my everlasting rest," he says as he kisses her again. Raising himself up for a moment, he takes the vial of hemlock and drinks it quickly. He reaches out with his hand to touch her face, and falls with his arm embracing her on the bed next to her. The poison has done its work.

xXx

Arthur had returned to his chambers shortly after his last conversation with Merlin about Romulo, and waited there for Merlin to return. He is brooding near the window, a goblet of wine in his hand. The room is dimly lit, with only a few candles burning. He turns his head at the sound of the knock on his door. "Enter."

Merlin opens the door and cautiously peeks his head in to see where Arthur is. "Arthur?" he says.

"So you do know how to knock, Merlin."

"What? Yeah. Erm, . . . Arthur . . ." Merlin says nervously, as he steps forward into the room, holding the key that he had used to open the cell for Romulo. He places the key on the table, and takes a taper from one of the candelabrum to light more candles around the room.

"Did you . . .?" Arthur starts to ask, and pauses.

"Yes," Merlin says, not waiting for Arthur to finish his question. The abrupt sharp sound of warning bell interrupts their conversation. Merlin looks at Arthur with dismay. "He didn't leave," he says.

Arthur and Merlin hasten to the council chamber to find out what is happening. King Uther is eating his dinner, when they enter. A guard rushes in to tell the King that Romulo has escaped. "Find him!" he roars.

The Citadel is in an uproar, as the guard and knights search for the missing prisoner. A guard is sent to stand outside Morgana's chambers to wait should Romulo attempt to see her. When Morgana awakens screaming he rushes in and raises the alarm.

Uther arrives at her rooms, with Arthur and Merlin close behind. Arthur approaches the distraught Morgana, still on the bed clasping Romulo's body, and tries to get her to release her hold on Romulo. "No!" she screams. "No!"

"Morgana, please. Leave him," Arthur entreats. She lets go of Romulo and with a sudden movement, grabs Arthur's knife from his sword belt. She scrambles up to the head of the bed, brandishing the knife.

"Stay away! All of you!" she screams. "I want to join him." Arthur lunges toward her on the bed, but with a quick burst of strength, she fends him off. While she is struggling with Arthur to retain her hold on his knife, Merlin slips in behind her and takes hold of her arms. He pulls her toward him, gently putting his arms around her. All the fight leaves her, and her nerveless fingers relinquish the knife. Arthur scoops it up and replaces it in his belt.

Morgana is sobbing uncontrollably, inconsolable in Merlin's arms.

Uther steps up to the bed and reaches out with a gloved hand to touch her head. He looks at Merlin with a stone cold glare of contempt. Merlin looks up at him from where he sits behind Morgana, and with an audible gulp, he releases her and bows as he backs away from the bed.

"Morgana," Uther says. "This is unseemly. Get control of yourself."

Morgana swings her arm up to bat away Uther's hand. "I hate you," he shrieks at him. "You're responsible for this. I will never forgive you!"

xXx

After a few more days, Mercutio has recovered and is ready to leave Camelot. Merlin has retrieved his belongings from the inn, and is walking with him to the stables, helping him carry an extra pack with supplies for his journey back to Montague.

As they step into the courtyard Mercutio says, "you know, I had expected the great wizard Emrys to be older, what with the prophecies and all." He pauses for a moment. "How old are you, Merlin?"

"I'll be twenty come the turn of the New Year," Merlin tells him.

"Still so young!" Mercutio huffs a laugh. "I had imagined you to be an old, old man with long white hair and a long white beard. And a long flowing red robe. Definitely red. And flowing."

Merlin grins at that, "a long life for me, then?"

"I guess, should fate decree. Just don't get yourself executed in the meantime."

"Hasn't happened so far," Merlin snorts.

They walk a bit in silence. Finally, Mercutio asks, "what do you know of the prophecies?"

"Not a whole lot," Merlin confesses. "Only that my destiny is linked to Arthur's."

"That it is." Mercutio looks over at Merlin as they walk. "And Arthur knows nothing of what you are?"

"No." Merlin looks distressed. "He can never know."

Mercutio continues, "do you think you'll ever be able to tell him?"

"Only when he's ready to know – and accept it. The time has to be right."

"It's a heavy burden to bear alone, Merlin."

Merlin nods.

They reach the stables, where Tyr is waiting with Mercutio and Romulo's horses. Mercutio pays him and thanks him for his care of the animals. Merlin smiles at him.

Mercutio mounts his horse, reaches down and clasps Merlin's arm. Looking up at Mercutio, Merlin says quietly, "I did try to save him."

"I know, Merlin. But when he saw Morgana, he was already lost."

"I'm sorry for it. Truly."

"Yes. Me too." Mercutio lets his raw grief show for a brief moment. "He was my friend." He turns his horse and rides out of Camelot, never to return.

END


	8. Chapter 8

Star-Crossed Lovers

Epilogue

Morgana never forgives Uther for Romulo's death. He was willing to marry her off to a man she didn't love, didn't know, but ignored her pleas to allow her to marry the man she did fall in love with. Uther is a brutal, cruel tyrant, she decides, uncaring and cold. Feeling the pain of the loss of her love and the fearful loneliness of keeping her magic secret, she vows to herself that one day she will make him pay. One day she will make him feel what it is to lose everything.

She's surprised a few days later when she sees the note from Morgause on her windowsill. "_How did it get there_?" she wonders as she crumples it so Gwen won't see it and ask. She had felt a connection to Morgause that she couldn't explain when the other woman challenged Arthur to a swordfight. She decides to meet with her that night in the Darkling Woods as Morgause suggested, at least to thank her for the gift of the healing bracelet. She would like to learn more about this Morgause.

Late that night, as Camelot sleeps under a full moon, Morgana slips from the citadel and heads to the woods. She finds Morgause and tells her how much the bracelet has helped her sleep. She finds herself telling Morgause how much she hates Uther, thinking of her lost love and loneliness. When Morgause asks her to choose between her and Uther, Morgana doesn't hesitate. The wounds that Uther had inflicted by his tyranny still burn. She chooses Morgause and then she faints. She doesn't know how she got back to Camelot, but wakes the next morning in her own bed to a yawning Gwen.

By the time Arthur and Merlin get back to Camelot from their journey to Indirsholas, everyone in the citadel and town is asleep. Morgana doesn't understand what's happening. She's frightened and alone. Arthur is frantic about protecting her father, and Merlin dashes around talking about some potion. The attack by the Knights of Medhir is frightening. Arthur is going to his death, she knows it. He's falling asleep on his feet, just like everyone else. She doesn't understand why this is happening.

She's puzzled when he says that Morgause is among the knights, but stays with Merlin to help make a rope. He's also starting to fall asleep. His face looks haunted as he offers her a drink of water. It's cool and refreshing, but then she starts to choke, and looks up at Merlin to see the agony on his face. He's crying as he takes her in his arms on the floor while she struggles to breathe. Then he's gone. Everything is gone in a whirlwind. She's with Morgause; she's safe. But she knows: Merlin tried to poison her. She has no friends left in Camelot.

A/N: This adventure continues in "While Looking for Her," by Nantasyland


End file.
